


What could have happened.

by thingsishouldntbedoing



Series: The Lionhearted [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, for chapter 7 of The Summer's Flower, how the fight could have ended, this is just a series of alternate endings/realities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsishouldntbedoing/pseuds/thingsishouldntbedoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three different versions of the same fight. Three different outcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could have happened.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had some trouble writing this stupid little fight between Cassandra and Arielle. I had a few different versions so I thought I'd share the different outcomes including the current version (it's been changed slightly within the actual chapter) just because I worked so hard and didn't want those ideas to go to waste.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr at **[thingsishouldntbedoing](http://thingsishouldntbedoing.co.vu/)**  
>  I post tidbits there like this from time to time too while I'm writing and I love answering questions! Hit me up if you're curious!
> 
> I'm also tracking the tag **fic: the summer's flower** if you want to keep an eye on it!

**Version 1**

They had only been back a few hours before Bull had been dragged into a sparring match with the Chargers, and it was only a matter of time before Cassandra joined to try and break it up.

She supposedly wanted to stop them but the sparring matches always took a turn for the theatrical between her and Bull, her only worthy adversary. Though he did always lose.

Arielle howled with laughter with the others when Bull hit the ground, hard, again unable to block the swift jabs of the Seeker. Cullen, just across the ring from her, watched her with molten eyes.

"Isn't there anyone who can challenge me?!" Cassandra lifted her hands to cheers of _Cullen_ and _Dorian_.

"One of the Mages!" A Templar hollered and the mages around him laughed, Arielle with them.

"The Inquisitor!" Sera shouted over the rest.

Arielle looked around when she heard her title, sitting on the railing with Josephine at her side and Dorian leaning his chin on his arms on the fence. She knew she could say no, that no one would blame her, so she waved her hand at them to a few playful jeers.

"Oh please, I could take the Inquisitor! Give me a challenge!"

"Oh really?" Arielle felt the fire of pride burn in her chest and she dropped into the ring, adjusting her bracers.

" _Inquisitor!_ " She couldn't help but laugh as Cullen cheered with the others, slinking her shoulders out of her battlemage robes with Dorian’s help. She rolled her neck, down to her tunic as she accepted a blunted sword.

"So I heard you talking shit," Arielle weighed the blade in her hand for a moment, then set her sights on Cassandra. “Seems I’ve been voted to make you eat your words.”

"Please. You are all talk and fancy spells. Without them you're defenseless," Cassandra knew better, but for the show she played along.

"Am I?" Arielle shook her ponytail haughtily. "I’ll show you why Mages are feared," she tossed the sword lightly, letting it twirl like a top in the air before catching it again and brandishing it viciously.

"So you can spin a sword! Is that to frighten me?" Cassandra lifted a hand and the crowd roared.

"You going to keep talking or are you going to put your money where your mouth is?" Arielle swung her sword down and to the side, cutting the air, face determined.

"Oh bring it _on_ ," Cassandra grinned and Arielle charged her head on, not something she'd expected and was forced to side step.

She liked hearing the cheers as Cassandra met her blow for blow, teeth grit against the pain in her bones from the jarring blows of the swords. She was unused to the feeling and grew tired of the game, spinning to the side and letting Cassandra stumble forward, but she recovered quickly and dove.  
  
“Not fair!” Arielle moved quickly again, jumping to avoid a low swipe.  
  
“All is fair in love and war, Inquisitor!” She rarely saw Cassandra this lively, taking a hit with her vambrace and shoving her back to swing again, sparks flying.  
  
“Then I suppose...” she vanished and appeared behind her, leaving a gust of icy wind behind before striking. Cassandra dropped to a knee and used her blade to defend her back with grace and skill, Arielle’s blade bouncing off her defense.  
  
There were playful boos from the crowd as Cassandra rose with a vicious sort of set to her handsome face. Arielle shrugged a shoulder, sword swung over it.  
  
“You said--”  
  
“I know what I said!” She spat, apparently surprised that Arielle had used her magic.   
  
“Cassandra I…” Arielle’s face sank and she dropped her guard, cockiness vanishing into concern.  
  
“Look out!” Cullen called and Arielle barely had enough time to stop the Seeker’s charge, bouncing her blade off and tumbling out of the way. On her way back to her feet her limbs seized and she staggered under Cassandra’s influence.  
  
“If we are fighting dirty, we are fighting dirty,” Cassandra said with a wicked smirk on her face.  
  
“You looking to meet your Maker today, Seeker?” Cassandra’s use of power had been weak and painless, only meant to stop her, she couldn’t begrudge her that considering the circumstance.  
  
“Are you, Mage?” Arielle glanced to Cullen, seeing a strange sort of concern to his face, then back to Cassandra. “He’s not going to help you. I’m the only one here.”  
  
“You can do it, Inquisitor!” Josephine said finally, giving in to the cheers with a teasing look from Leliana.  
  
“Kick her ass Seeker!” Arielle heard Bull’s cheer. “Sorry Boss!”  
  
“‘Ts fine!” She took a step back, lowering her guard and lifting her arms to waist height. “A cheer for your Seeker!” The volume rose higher and Cassandra braced herself as Arielle’s hands rose higher. “I can’t hear you!” She hollered and the wind picked up, howling between the curves and arches of Skyhold.  
  
“Don’t you dare!” Cassandra dove, obviously feeling the bite of her Blizzard spell.

Their fight relaxed again as ice formed beneath their feet and Cassandra laughed, a rarity in and of itself, when the Inquisitor slipped and landed against her, knocking them both onto the ground. They tousled there for a moment, dissolving into petty hits and cheap shots, until they both collapsed, side by side.  
  
“Truce!” Arielle panted, pulse racing. “I call a truce! It can’t go on like this!”  
  
“The fight is never over, Inquisitor!” Cassandra rose to make the ‘killing blow’ to win the match but was met with a flaming brand beneath her knees and magic swirling in Arielle’s fingers.  
  
“Checkmate,” Arielle grinned devilishly, blade to her throat.  
  
“Tricky,” Cassandra’s voice filled with admiration. “But you wouldn’t win.”  
  
“I’d be dead but if I die you’re going with me,” the seal vanished and Cassandra rose, helping her up amidst the cheers. “Still counts as a draw, right?”  
  
“Barely, Inquisitor,” Cassandra clapped her on the shoulder. The spell around them died down and Cassandra shook the snow away. “Drinks?”  
  
“If you’re buying.”

 

* * *

 

**Version 2 (Final Version)**

 

They had only been back a few hours before Bull had been dragged into a sparring match with the Chargers, and it was only a matter of time before Cassandra joined to try and break it up.

She supposedly wanted to stop them but the sparring matches always took a turn for the theatrical between her and Bull, her only worthy adversary. Though he did always lose.

Arielle howled with laughter with the others when Bull hit the ground, hard, again unable to block the swift jabs of the Seeker. Cullen, just across the ring from her, watched her with molten eyes.

"Isn't there anyone who can challenge me?!" Cassandra lifted her hands to cheers of _Cullen_ and _Dorian_.

"One of the Mages!" A Templar hollered and the mages around him laughed, Arielle with them.

"The Inquisitor!" Sera shouted over the rest.

Arielle looked around when she heard her title, sitting on the railing with Josephine at her side and Dorian leaning his chin on his arms on the fence. She knew she could say no, that no one would blame her, so she waved her hand at them to a few playful jeers.

"Oh please, I could take the Inquisitor! Give me a challenge!"

"Oh really?" Arielle felt the fire of pride burn in her chest and she dropped into the ring, adjusting her bracers.

"Inquisitor!" She couldn't help but laugh as Cullen cheered with the others, slinking her shoulders out of her battlemage robes with Dorian’s help. She rolled her neck, down to her tunic.

“Seems I’ve been voted to make you eat your words.”

"Please. You are all talk and fancy spells. Without them you're defenseless," Cassandra knew better, but for the show she played along.

"Am I?" Arielle shook her ponytail haughtily. "I’ll show you why Mages are _feared_ , Seeker.”

“No magic, Inquisitor,” the Seeker cracked her knuckles and Arielle’s lip curled.  
  
“Worried you might be outmatched?” Arielle cocked a hip, mist dissipating around her fingers.  
  
“It is you who is outmatched,” they circled like cats, eyes taking in every shift of the other’s body.

"You going to keep talking or are you going to put your money where your mouth is?"

"Oh bring it _on_ ," Cassandra grinned and Arielle struck. Once, twice, taking a hook from Cassandra with her elbow in a speedy block. Cassandra was faster than the Bull but slower than the Mage and Arielle could anticipate the heavy hits.  
  
“Cassandra!!” Josephine cheered and Arielle cast a glance at her.  
  
 _“Really Josephine!?”_  
  
“Look out!” Cullen cried and Arielle ducked low, striking Cassandra’s diaphragm and staggering her only slightly before she tumbled out of the way and jumped back to her feet.

“Low blow!” Cassandra struck again only to find that Arielle had moved. “Inquisitor!”  
  
“Yes?” Arielle caught an arm around her neck from behind but Cassandra leant forward and lifted her off her feet, throwing her over her back. “Holy shit!” She landed hard, stars in her eyes, but staggered to get back up from the dirt amidst the cheers.  
  
“Don’t break our Inquisitor, Seeker!” Dorian told her, still looking amused.

“She won’t break me,” Arielle dashed, striking hard against Cassandra’s defenses. “With magic I’d have you outmatched.”  
  
“Even with magic I could put you in your place,” Cassandra caught her fist and jerked her wrist, nearly hitting her face but Arielle returned the favor. They were deadlocked, though Cassandra’s arm strength was obviously greater as Arielle’s feet slid in the dirt.

The buckles of her plate shone bright in the daylight, gray eyes fierce.

_“Do you know what we do to Apostates like you?”_

A pang of fear shot through her blood.  
  
“I wouldn’t lose to you.” She growled and shoved her back, punching her so hard Cassandra staggered against the fence, hand to her face.  
  
“Inquisitor?” Cassandra’s face dropped into worry so quickly the crowd fell silent.  
  
Cullen nearly jumped the fence, halfway over before he decided to wait it out. He recognized the pale gray of her face and the cold sweat that broke on her skin, but it passed as it had before, and she offered her hand to help her friend up… but he had seen it there, just beneath the surface.

“I’m sorry Cassie,” she said quietly and Cassandra gripped her elbow, holding her close.  
  
“Is something wrong?” Cassandra’s voice was ever so quiet, ever so worried.

“Don’t make a scene, I panicked is all,” she said quietly. “We just got back from a war zone… did I hurt you?”

“Takes more than that to hurt me. Good hook, though,” Cassandra reassured as the crowd began to dissipate, but there was something in her look that was still concerned. “Want to get a drink?” She gripped Arielle’s shoulder.  
  
“If you’re buying.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Version 3**

They had only been back a few hours before Bull had been dragged into a sparring match with the Chargers, and it was only a matter of time before Cassandra joined to try and break it up.

She supposedly wanted to stop them but the sparring matches always took a turn for the theatrical between her and Bull, her only worthy adversary. Though he did always lose.

Arielle howled with laughter with the others when Bull hit the ground, hard, again unable to block the swift jabs of the Seeker. Cullen, just across the ring from her, watched her with molten eyes.

"Isn't there anyone who can challenge me?!" Cassandra lifted her hands to cheers of Cullen and Dorian.

"One of the Mages!" A Templar hollered and the mages around him laughed, Arielle with them.

"The Inquisitor!" Sera shouted over the rest.

Arielle looked around when she heard her title, sitting on the railing with Josephine at her side and Dorian leaning his chin on his arms on the fence. She knew she could say no, that no one would blame her, so she waved her hand at them to a few playful jeers.

"Oh please, I could take the Inquisitor! Give me a challenge!"

"Oh really?" Arielle felt the fire of pride burn in her chest and she dropped into the ring, adjusting her bracers.

"Inquisitor!" She couldn't help but laugh as Cullen cheered with the others, slinking her shoulders out of her battlemage robes with Dorian’s help. She rolled her neck, down to her tunic.

“Seems I’ve been voted to make you eat your words.”

"Please. You are all talk and fancy spells. Without them you're defenseless," Cassandra knew better, but for the show she played along.

"Am I?" Arielle shook her ponytail haughtily. "I’ll show you why Mages are feared, Seeker.”

“No magic, Inquisitor,” the Seeker cracked her knuckles and Arielle’s lip curled.  
  
“Worried you might be outmatched?” Arielle cocked a hip, mist dissipating around her fingers.  
  
“It is you who is outmatched,” they circled like cats, eyes taking in every shift of the other’s body.

"You going to keep talking or are you going to put your money where your mouth is?"

"Oh bring it on," Cassandra grinned and Arielle struck. Once, twice, taking a hook from Cassandra with her elbow in a speedy block. Cassandra was faster than the Bull but slower than the Mage and Arielle could anticipate the heavy hits.  
  
“Cassandra!!” Josephine cheered and Arielle cast a glance at her.  
  
 _“Really Josephine!?”_  
  
“Look out!” Cullen cried and Arielle ducked low, striking Cassandra’s diaphragm and staggering her only slightly before she tumbled out of the way and jumped back to her feet.

“Low blow!” Cassandra struck again only to find that Arielle had moved. “Inquisitor!”  
  
“Yes?” Arielle caught an arm around her neck from behind but Cassandra leant forward and lifted her off her feet, throwing her over her back. “Holy shit!” She landed hard, stars in her eyes, but staggered to get back up from the dirt amidst the cheers.  
  
“Don’t break our Inquisitor, Seeker!” Dorian told her, still looking amused.

“She won’t break me,” Arielle dashed, striking hard against Cassandra’s defenses. “With magic I’d have you outmatched.”  
  
“Even with magic I could put you in your place,” Cassandra caught her fist and jerked her wrist, nearly hitting her face but Arielle returned the favor. They were deadlocked, though Cassandra’s arm strength was obviously greater as Arielle’s feet slid in the dirt.

“You’d have to get your hands on me first,” Arielle grinned, shifting her weight and catching Cassandra off guard, bending her elbow and striking with the flat of her forearm against the Seeker’s chest to shove her back.  
  
They circled again and Cassandra hit first, again with the heavy hits against Arielle’s vambraces, but she jumped back to whistles from Sera, meeting the Seeker’s charge with one shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist, taking her feet out from under her to send them both into the dirt in a last ditch attempt to level the playing field.

Finally, finally when it was all over and Arielle was laying in the dirt with Cassandra propped up beside her, she couldn’t help but laugh at the life in her companion’s voice. The crowd had long gone besides a few stragglers in Cullen, Josephine, Sera, and Dorian but neither of them worried about it.   
  
“I think it’s time for a drink,” Cassandra sighed and helped her up.  
  
“Only if you’re buying.”

 

 


End file.
